ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Learnedhand42/Hey.
Hey, everyone. Look at this cool idea for a new Land Before Time movie: ---- The Land Before Time: Journey to Sharptooth Mountain'' (also known as ''The Land Before Time XV: Journey to Sharptooth Mountain)' '''is an upcoming official direct-to-video animated family adventure feature film and the fifteenth film in ''The Land Before Time series. The film will be directed by Davis Doi. Like all other Land Before Time movies, it is traditionally-animated. Plot The story begins in the Great Valley where Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby were playing together. Later, they go on their biggest adventure along with Ali, Shorty, Rhett, Guido, Tippy, Big Daddy, Lizzie, Skitter, Rocky, Dusty, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Etta and Wild Arms to the legendary mountain in the Mysterious Beyond, sharptooth mountain. Characters *Littlefoot - A brown male Apatosaurus. *Cera - A orange female Triceratops. *Ducky - A green female Saurolophus. *Petrie - A brown male Pteranodon. *Spike - A green male Stegosaurus. *Chomper - A purple male friendly Tyrannosaurus. *Ruby - A pink female Oviraptor. *Tippy - A pinkish-orange Stegosaurus who is Spike's playful friend. *Ali - A purple female Apatosaurus who is Littlefoot's friend. *Rhett - A brown male Apatosaurus who is Littlefoot's and Ali's friend. *Shorty - A green male Brachiosaurus who is Littlefoot's brother. *Skitter - A green male Tinysauruses and he is Lizzie's brother, Big Daddy's son and Littlefoot's friend. *Lizzie - A yellow female Tinysauruses and she is Skitter's sister, Big Daddy's daughter and Cera's best friend. *Rocky - One of the twin Tinysauruses. *Dusty - Another one of the twin Tinysauruses. *Big Daddy - He is the leader of the Tinysauruses. *Guido - A teal male Microraptor. *Hyp - A gray male Hypsilophodon. *Mutt - A green male Muttaburrasaurus. *Nod - A teal blue Nodosaurus. *Bron - A brown male Apatosaurus who is Noah's big brother and Littlefoot's and Shorty's father. *Noah - A male Apatosaurus who is Bron's little brother, Mia's husband, Ethan's father and Littlefoot's uncle. *Mia - A female Apatosaurus who is Noah's wife, Ethan's mother and Littlefoot's aunt. *Etta - A yellow female Pteranodon who befriends Littlefoot and his friends. *Wild Arms - A male Nothronychus who is eccentric member of Bron's herd. *Ethan - A young male Apatosaurus who is Noah's and Mia's son and Littlefoot and Shorty's cousin. *Grandpa Longneck - A male A''patosaurus'' who is Littlefoot's grandpa. *Grandma Longneck - A female Apatosaurus who is Littlefoot's grandma. *Topsy - A dark gray male Triceratops who is Tria's husband and Cera's and Tricia's father. *Tria - A dark pink female Triceratops who is Topsy's wife and Cera's and Tricia's mother. *Tricia - A pink female baby Triceratops who is Cera's baby sister and Topsy's and Tria's baby daughter. *Ducky & Spike's Mother - A green-ish brown female Saurolophus. *Petrie's Mother - A light-blue female Pteranodon *Sharptooth - A dark green Tyrannosaurus. *Red Claw - A gray Tyrannosaurus Cast *Owen Vaccaro as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Glen Bennett as Petrie / Mutt *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Guido *Jackson Robert Scott as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Nika Futterman as Ali / Rocky *E.G. Daily as Rhett / Shorty *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *Cree Summer as Lizzie / Tippy *Sam Lavagnino as Bally *Ashley Rose Orr as Dusty *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Reba McEntire as Etta *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Scott Whyte as Bron *Dwayne Johnson as Noah, A male Apatosaurus who is Bron's little brother, Mia's husband, Ethan's father and Littlefoot's uncle. *Kath Soucie as Mia, A female Apatosaurus who is Noah's wife, Ethan's mother and Littlefoot's aunt. *Tex Hammond as Ethan, A young male Apatosaurus who is Noah's and Mia's son and Littlefoot and Shorty's cousin. *Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Richard McGonagle as Topsy *Jessica Gee as Tria *Mia Talerico as Tricia *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer / Mama Flyer *Frank Welker as Sharptooth / Red Claw *Patrick Stewart as the Narrator Songs *If We Hold On Together (Tavera version) *Adventuring *Keep it Together *Look Within Yourself *We Did It Together Trivia *This film will be directed by Davis Doi (the director of The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave). *This film will feature new voice actors. Owen Vaccaro (he was in films like'' Daddy's Home'' and The House with a Clock in Its Walls) and Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson (he was in films like Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''and he was the voice of Maui from ''Moana). *This will be the first Land Before Time movie to be narrated by Patrick Stewart (he was in films like the X-Men ''film series and he was the voice of Bambi's father, the Great Prince of the Forest in ''Bambi II). *This will be the fourth The Land Before Time film whose title starts with "Journey". Coincidentally, the first was The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists the second was The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water ''and the third was ''The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave. *This will be the first Land Before Time sequel to be released on Blu-Ray. *This is the sixth film in which Littlefoot cries. He cries three times. *This is the third film in which Petire cries. *This is the first film in which Grandpa Longneck cries. *This will be the first Land Before Time movie to use the Wilhelm Scream sound effect. *With the running time of 102 mintues, this is considered the longest Land Before Time film. ---- And another one: ---- The Land Before Time XVI: Return to Big Water'' is an upcoming official direct-to-video animated family adventure feature film and the sixteenth film in The Land Before Time series. The film will be directed by and Davis Doi. Like all other'' Land Before Time'' movies, it is traditionally-animated. Plot Coming soon... Cast *Owen Vaccaro as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Jeff Bennett as Petrie / Mutt *Rob Paulsen as Spike / Guido / Mo / Mo's Water Kin *Jackson Scott as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Nika Futterman as Ali / Rocky *E.G. Daily as Rhett / Shorty *Leigh Kelly as Skitter *Cree Summer as Lizzie / Tippy *Sam Lavagnino as Bally *Ashley Rose Orr as Dusty *Sam Elliot as Big Daddy *Michael Kelley as Hyp *Scott Menville as Nod *Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms *Reba McEntire as Etta *Ralph Fiennes as Pterano *Scott Whyte as Bron *Jim Cummings as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck / Diplodocus Mom *Richard McGonagle as Topsy *Jessica Gee as Tria *Mia Talerico as Tricia *Tress MacNeille as Mama Swimmer / Mama Flyer *Kath Soucie as Elsie the Elasmosaurus *Jay Baruchel as Max, a Troodon *Zack Pearlman as Uta, a friendly Deinonychus fast-biter who speaks flatteeth language *Frank Welker as Sharptooth Swimmer *Patrick Stewart as the Narrator And there's a spin-off... ---- ''Ruby's Adventure: A Land Before Time Story is an upcoming official direct-to-video traditionally animated action-adventure musical film. It is the spin-off of The Land Before Time series. This film takes place before the events of the TV series. Voice Cast *Meghan Strange as Ruby, a pink Oviraptor *Jackson Robert Scott as Chomper, a purple Friendly T-Rex *Rob Paulsen as Ruby's Father *Nika Futterman as Ruby's Mother *Frank Welker as Red Claw/Screech/Thud ----- Could you guys send these to Universal Animation Studios? Be sure it's traditionally 2D animated. Category:Blog posts